Power of destiny
by digidestined of shadows
Summary: Destiny is a strange thing, as it can often be changed and is not set in stone, and when evil threatens multiple worlds, who will rescue them. plz go easy this is my first story, oc's needed and i need reviews as well, multi crossover,
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first story so please go easy. Anyway this is a story that, if it goes well, will probably have a sequel, im not a very good writer, well I don't think so anyway, but that is for you to decide. Anyway ill update as often as possible, and I ask for reviews, whether they criticize me or not, and I respect _everybodys_ opinion, even the takari's =). This story will have a lot of relationships, and I still need Oc's (note that they won't be used as often as my own oc will, since my oc is the main character). On a side note the main character, my oc, is how I portray myself, as he( yeah im a guy) will be my main oc, and possibly my only one. I will do descriptions later. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter: prologue

In the pale moonlight very little could be seen as a shadowed figure made its way through the night sky. The creature was quite obviously exhausted from the flight it had made, as it was starting to fall. In the distance, lighting struck and fires could be seen in the distance. As the creature descended upon a mountain it was greeted by others.

Strange creature: greetings zhouqiaomon, what are you doing here? Are you alright?

Zhouqiaomon glared at the creature: No azulongmon I am not alright, how could I be when my

domain has been OVERTAKEN?!

Azulongmon looked surprised: what happened

Zhouqiaomon: I don't know one moment it was fine then some shadow overlapped my land and

I was attacked, I lost and had to flee.

Azulongmon looked distressed: what do you thin- arghh

Zhouqiaomon: what the- arghh

Cloaked figure: soon, soon the worlds shall be mine, now to deal with the other sovereign then

on to the "other world" then, then I shall have my revenge!

Meanwhile…..

Celestial being: so it has begun, but can we survive this time?

Celestial being #2: sire, what are we to do he has captured the sovereign and then he will-

Celestial King: I know what he will do, but we lost the ability to fight him long ago.

Celestial being #2: what will happen to us then?

Celestial king: I don't know, my friend I just don't know?

So how did you like it, oh by the way this will not start in the digital world, and my Oc will not have a digimon, but first person to figure out what he will be gets to add an oc to the story

Plz review and submit an answer, as I will update the story as soon as possible.


	2. a shocking Start

Ok before I start the first actual chapter two I would like to thank MangoRamune for giving me the tip on writing style. I would also like to thank everyone who is reading this story, as I wish to get better, so now you get to meet my Oc and what he does! On with the chapter! Oh wait I have to do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, though if I did I would be happier

' blah blah blah' thoughts

"blah blah blah" speaking out loud

Chapter two: A Shocking Start

As I lay awake in my soft bed, under the weight of a light blanket, I feel restless, as if I have to start running, but I need to get some sleep or else ill be late tomorrow, and that is something I definetly don't want to do. But, try though I might, I cannot find sleeps gentle hold. "What's wrong," I ask myself, starting to feel a strange pulse run through my body.

The pulse felt weird, not comforting, but not painful either, as if my body was trying to worn me of something. 'Great,' I thought tiredly, 'just another thing to add to the list of weird things about me.' You see, first, when I was three, I was attacked by a amphiros, though it was my fault, as I probably shouldn't have pulled its tail, but I was three, and I was curious.

Anyway, as it was about to use an attack on me, I think it was thunder, something happened. A ball of black energy came out of nowhere and knocked the amphiros out. When I turned around to see what saved me, I nearly fell backwards in fear. My savior, and this still scares the living heck out of me, was none other than the nightmare pokemon, Darkrai.

Darkrai then proceded to give me some sort of death glare, and as I started to cry, darkrai did something that has made me the weirdest person in the world. It hugged me. Darkrai, a pokemon that still scares the crap out of me, hugged me.

Then, when I was five, a bully was picking on me at school, along with the rest of the class. The teacher was grading papers, or so she says, I think she was taking a nap. Either way she didn't notice me, or the kids who were picking on me. I attribute this to my dislike of most teachers, along with my hate for homework.

Where was I, oh yes the bullies and me. Well, before I say anymore I should probably tell you that my only friends, and boy were we friends, are the pokemon at the school, and those that live around it. Anyway, when the bullies started to fight me, I didn't even try to fight mind you, the pokemon weren't happy to see me being hurt to say the least. So the growlithe I was friends with toasted them, I mean he burned the living heck out of them. He was a great friend, but he was put down, do to "feral" behavior and burning people.

There are a lot more weird stories about me, all of them leading me to have a distaste for most of my species, humans, but sleep is finally starting to take me, and that weird pulse is still acting up in full force.

Suddenly I'm in a cave or tunnel, not sure which because there is no light, when I start hearing a lot of really freaking weird growls. I don't know why, but I instantly fear them, and somehow my legs start moving full speed toward the opposite direction of the growls. I think I lost them, and start to slow down and catch my breath. Only two words could describe what ran through my mind next. Oh fuck.

The next thing I know I'm either being bitten or slashed, I don't know what, but my body is in agony, and I can feel blood seeping out of my wounds. "This is the end for you" a dark voice that sent all my deepest, darkest nightmares flying through my mind said. Then things started to move in slow motion, and I could somehow feel a weapon coming at me full force.

As the weapon was about to hit, I jolted awake in cold sweat. I was gasping for air for some reason, and my whole body felt like I had been at the wrong end of a guiltine attack.

"Was it all just a nightmare" I asked myself as I started to calm down.

I then heard the voice of someone who could always make everything seem calm. My mom. My mom is the sweetest, most kind person I know, and one of the select few humans in the world I trust, and do not act cold and mean to. She has brown hair and brown eyes like me, only she is a lot nicer than I am, and I don't think she would ever hurt anyone.

"Andrew, its time for you to get up, unless you don't want to start your adventure and get your first pokemon" she said in a somewhat sad voice.

I knew why though, it was because I was leaving today to start my journey as a trainer, and she didn't want me to go. I have never been the easiest person in the world to handle, and I have been labeled by most as a trouble maker, thus not making her life easy, but for some reason, she loves me. It hurt me more than you can know to make her sad, but I had to get out in the world and see things for myself, I just had to.

"Okay mom I'm up" I replied coming downstairs to see her smiling, and making my favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes, and a medium-sized psychic pokemon next to her, purring contentedly.

"morning mom, morning espeon" I called in a somewhat tired voice. 'oh crap!' I thought ' now shes gonna start worrying'

"Are you ok" my mom asked, as espeon also showed her concern by running over and brushing up against my leg. Damn I hate being right sometimes.

"yeah im fine," I replied in a more hyper tone, thank you ADHD.

"Okay, well eat up" she stated handing me a plate of pancakes.

After I had finished four more plates, note that my mom makes a lot of food when she is sad, nervous, or excited, I finally got to take a shower, which was nice. After my shower I got on my clothes: my black shirt and my blue jeens, then I brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, etc. and looked at the clock: 9:55 AM. 'Oh shit' I thought ' I am going to be late.'

What happened in the next two minutes is simply amazing, I ran, as fast as I could to my room, packed my stuff, and went to Prof. Elm's Lab, all in two minutes. ( I am starting in the Johto region because it is not only my fave, but also in honor of heartgold and soul silver) When I got there I was, admittingly, out of breath, but also early.

Prof. Elm is another one of the few people I like, because he cares about pokemon, and has not, as of yet, pissed me off. Those, and the fact that he is a friend of my moms, make him tolerable to be around. Heck, he might even be my best friend, as I am not sociable at all. As I entered the building I looked around, and noticed that, instead of the usual three pokeballs for starter pokemon, there were nine.

'funny' I thought confused 'I didn't think there would be more than two trainers starting today' those two trainers were me and this girl, of whom I have never seen or spoken to before in my entire life. That's when Prof. Elm noticed me.

"Hey! Andrew come over here and meet Lyra" he said in an annoyed voice. 'okay so the girl annoys him, oh well at least I won't have to deal with her for long' I though, as I walked slowly toward them. Apparently, however, Lyra likes to meet new people, and she is pretty jumpy, so when I finally got to them, I said hello. 'might as well say hello and be friendly' I thought 'oh well, adding another to the list of people to avoid won't hurt, but mom would kill me if I don't say hello and at least try to be friends first. This can't be too painful right' apparently I was wrong.

She jumped surprised, thought I was trying to hurt her, and I got kicked where no person should ever, I repeat ever kick a guy. Apparently she kicks hard which just makes it worse, as I am now on the ground, and the Prof. is trying not to laugh while Lyra is trying to say sorry. Now two things went through my mind. One: when I got up Prof. Elm is a dead man and two: this girl has guts. 'We might just get along' I thought while getting up.

What happened next was just awesome, and I do mean awesome. Prof. Elm has never had the best balance, and while laughing uncontrollably, well he is just bound to fall. Now this sparks, what I like to call, the chaos theory, in which Elm fell on an azurils tail, causing it to cry, causing its mom to get very, very mad.

My mom has a saying: "The most dangerous place in the world is between a mother and her children" now I'm not sure if she got this from someone else or what, but azumaril, azurils mom, used the most powerful rollout I have ever hitting Elm right in the soft spot. Now, I may seem hypercritical when I say this, but that was both funny and awesome, as I was now on the ground again, but this time I was laughing my head off.

"Hi my name is Lyra" the girl introduced, holding out her hand once I had calmed down.

For the first time in I don't know how long, I gave a person I just met a smile, an actual smile as I said "well hello Lyra, my name is Andrew" and with that Elm went into a long and boring lecture about how Lyra and I should take care of the pokemon we were about to get. Now I didn't even bother to listen to most of it, but I did catch that, instead of only getting one starter pokemon, we were each getting three.

"Awesome Prof" I said, but I should've known better by now than to say that to anyone, as he went on to explain that all of our choices were randomized. 'Fine' I thought ' I like the starters, but I would rather have a pokemon that is more energetic than one of the starters'.

"now, Andrew please come forward and receive your three-" he never got to finish what he was saying as we hear a started shreak.

"HELP!!!!!" came a voice from outside. As I ran outside, I noticed something lying on the ground, surrounding it were the bullies I had been with in school. 'Oh no' I thought angrily 'what are they doing here?' then I noticed what they were attacking, a small yellow mouse. I racked my memory for the name of this pokemon, until I came to, what is quite possibly my favorite species of pokemon: the Pikachu family. Though the small mouse was not a Pikachu, I recognized it as a pichu, and felt the urge to help it, despite the fact that I would probably never get out. 'at least it can escape' I thought running into the fray.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU OVERGROWN MANKEYS" I said hoping to get their attention and give Pichu a chance to escape. The little mouse opened it's eyes and looked at me in shock, as though to ask why I, a human, was saving it, a pokemon to which I have never known.

Good news: the bullies stopped attacking the pichu, bad news: they now looked at me. ' Oh fuck' I thought preparing to get my ass handed to me. If it were one or two, maybe even three of them, I might win, but no, there had to be fifteen, strong, pissed off looking bullies that now wanted my blood.

Their leader, a kid named micheal I think, turned and grinned like a devil when he saw me. "oh look boys, one loser wants to save another one" Micheal said.

Now normally I'm pretty level headed and normally I would've ran, but if I did, then the pichu would die, and I would never let that happen.

"I might be a loser, but at least I don't fail all my classes, and at least the teachers never _caught_ me selling candy at school" I retorted with a smirk. Micheal looked furious, so I did the only thing I could do to buy some time until they had kicked my ass and moved on to Pichu. I started to fight Micheal. Now I know I can beat micheal in a fight, and I am faster than he is, but I was surrounded by fifteen guys, and they started to pummel me.

"pi … pichu" a weak voice surprised everyone. Somehow I understood what pichu was saying. The bullies turned back to see the little pichu, as did I from my position on the ground, mind you I was still eating dirt, but I moved my eyes to meet pichu's.

"RUN PICHU RUN" I shouted, which startled the bullies, so they loosened their grips. As I broke free, I moved myself between Pichu and the Bullies, and kept begging for it to run. But it didn't and the bullies recovered their senses, and started moving towards us, so I did the only thing I could to keep pichu safe. I shielded its body with my own, and then it started.

I felt the kicks and punches and, apparently one of the had a knife, stabbed, as I felt the blade hitting me, just inches away from my spine. I heard pichu's soft crying as blood was dripping down my back. It kept asking why I was protecting it, and I responded softly, by saying "I have this strange feeling and urge to protect you, like as if you were part of my family." That brought even more crying from the little mouse.

Finally, the beating stopped as they realized, they could probably pull me off of pichu, and when they did, Micheal said something that scared me, "first, were gonna beat you into submission, then we finish what we started with the little mouse over there." I was scared, not for myself, as I had learned earlier in life, that sometimes life is cruel. No I was scared for pichu, and he looked about ready to cry again.

As I felt a punch connect to my stomach, blood rushed through my body and out my mouth, and at the sight of my blood, pichu looked angry. Not just angry even, he looked like he would kill, given the chance. The bullies, however, didn't even notice pichu, they were more concerned with making sure I knew my "place". If you didn't already know this, you don't take your eyes off your foe in combat, well if the bullies knew this, they certainly didn't show it, as they didn't even look back when pichu started growling.

"PICHUUUUUUUUUU!" the little mouse shouted releasing a thundershock, that looked more like a thunder attack. The bullies looked at pichu too late, as he shocked them into submission. As soon as he stopped, they ran like the cowards they were, as pichu glared at them, and I dropped to the ground dumbfounded. When the bullies were finally out of sight, pichu said thanks, gave me a smile, and fainted.

I don't know what shocked me more, that I just nearly died for a pokemon I barely know, or that I am now running holding said pokemon in my arms, while me legs are bleeding. "hang in there little guy" I kept saying to the unconscious mouse. My whole body screamed in pain, telling me to fall over and faint, but no I owed this little guy my life, and he will not lose his so help me arceus.

It was around sunset, when I finally walked into the lab, tired, bloody, and barely clinging to life as I set the pichu on the healing machine thing( don't know what they are called) and started it to heal Pichu's wounds. Then I did a survey of the room, in it were My mom, who was sobbing at the sight of me wounded, while Lyra and Prof. Elm just stood their shocked.

I grinned "hi everybody" I said before falling over and giving into the darkness, though whether it was sleep or not, I do not know. The last thing I heard where three startled screams before sleep, or death, took me into a gentle embrace.


	3. I hate goodbyes

Hi peoples who are still crazy enough to read my story! Okay this directly follows chapter 2, I literally mean that I will upload this without giving anyone time to review for chapter 2, but still review, the only reason I am adding this one so quickly is because I hate it when people use cliffhangers. I would also like to thank Lord Pata, as he (hope that is right cuz I don't want to offend anyone) has given me a constant, _peaceful_ conversation discussing takari and sorato vs dakari and taiora, as I am a fan of the latter and he is a fan of Takari, but I think he (once again I hope that is right) goes either way on taiora and sorato, I don't know, but please check out his( same as before) stories, review, and don't flame people because of their views on takari, dakari, or any other pairings on this site. Thank everyone who is reading, and I will respond to reviews, should you have a question.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, digimon, or anything else I might use in this fic, except my oc

On with the story

'thoughts'

"speech"

_Dream _

**Emphasis on a word**

Chapter 2: I hate goodbyes

_ The first thing I felt, when I woke up was worry, as I did not know what happened to the pichu who had saved my life. As I opened my eyes, once again I was in complete darkness. Then, the pain from my dream the night before came back, as I quickly realized that I was in the same cave from last night's dream. My body was screaming in pain, as I tried to feel around my surroundings, I felt soft, short fur, almost like that of …. Oh no._

_ Lying right beside me was my new friend: pichu. As I felt his body shake against my hand, I felt several emotions run through me: anger, rage, sadness, worry, anxiety, etc. practically anything that made me feel bad. Then, as if something had woken up inside me as I heard pichu's screams, I was able to move. Unfortunately, that was the same time that the tormenters from last night's dream came back._

_ I tried to fight back, I really did, but there was nothing I could do to fight back against the tormenters. As I should have done with the bullies from yesterday, I analized the situation. Good news: they hadn't started to hurt pichu yet. Bad news: I shouldn't have thought about the good news, because, as if they could read my thoughts, pichu was attacked._

_ Now I have never had many friends, and all of them have been pokemon, with the exception of Prof. Elm and maybe Lyra, so when one of my friends is being hurt, something inside me snaps. The thing inside me was like an instinct to protect my friends, and they were hurting my best friend as of right now. I felt new energy make its course through my limbs as I blindly fought back against our tormentors, and apparently pichu was feeling my strength too, because he started to fight back as well. We were starting to gain an advantage and then, poof everything goes black, or for a moment at least, and then I am awake._

As I realize that I can now speak and see, I bolt up in my bed and look to see pichu right next to me with the same look of confusion on his face that I have on mine. Then pichu looks at me and as we look into each other's eyes, some sort of an unspoken agreement passes between the two of us: well talk about this later. How I knew what the fierce look of determination meant, I may never know, but all of a sudden I feel happier, and apparently so does he as he tackles me into some sort of hug, oh well at least he's happy.

Now I really take a look around me and I notice I am in Prof. Elms lab, with my mom, lyra, and the Prof. himself looking happy, stunned, and awed all at the same time. Then my mom hugged me and tears started to roll down her face. I am ashamed to say I was to shocked to do anything. My mind wasn't even there when she started the "You are in so much trouble for risking your life speech". Although, I could somehow feel pichu trying to decide whether or not shocking my mom to get her to calm down would be a good idea. But then he looked at me and decided no it would be a very bad idea.

After my mom finally finished crying, I got up, much to the protests of everyone around me save pichu, and, although id never show it, I instantly regretted it. Pain coursed my body as easily as blood flows through my limbs. 'son of a bitch' I thought through my pain. I don't know what pichu was going through, but one look showed me he was in as much pain as I was, though no one else seemed to notice.

After a long, painful walk to the Prof's. office, an equally long and painful silence was broken by Prof. Elm. "now I know you two didn't get your pokemon yesterday due to the fact that **someone** just had to go out, but each of you will now get your three pokemon."

I hesitated "Prof. Elm can I have pichu and just two random pokemon, as it would be unfair to Lyra if I had more pokemon than her?" I asked in a begging voice, with the most evil trick in the book: puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine, just pick two pokeballs, so I can get on with my life" he sighed impatiently.

As it turned out I couldn't pick, part of me having bad luck, and part of me wanting to annoy Prof. Elm. So I let Pichu pick, and before I could even see what was in the capsules, prof. elm rushed me out saying he needed lyra to stay for something. But as my day got better, Elm's got worse, as two things happened, one he was robbed, but none of the people who were awake could catch him, as I was unconscious at the time. The second thing is he pushed me right into his superior: Prof. Oak, while he was yelling at me to get out of his lab.

I was laughing while Elm was being chastised by Oak, as was my pichu. My mom and Lyra looked slightly amused as they shot Elm looks of pity. Anyway to make a long, boring story short, I was offered a pokedex, but I declined. As I was walking away from the lab with a look of determination on my face, one person came running after me, my mom. Oh boy, I had already said goodbye, and was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with the whole sobfest about how her "baby" was going on an adventure alone, and how she would be worried about me every second and the other stuff.

Now I may seem unsympathetic to her right now, but hear me out on why I was so impatient.:

I had this conversation with her every day for the past week.

We were going to meet up in Goldenrod in a couple of months.

She had **promised** me she wouldn't do this.

It has been one week since she made this promise

It wasn't like id be helpless, I have pichu, two other pokemon, and I can catch more to help me.

It's not like I am any real danger right, I mean a lot of people do this.

"I am just going to miss you" she said sadly , as her espeon agreed. I suddenly felt like I was being pressured to stay here by her. Dang, how is it mom's can do that and make it seem like nothing.

'maybe I should stay…' I thought suddenly, 'NO I am strong, just don't look at her eyes …. Aw damn I just had to look.'

As I was having this amazingly important inner battle with myself, my mom said something I never thought I'd hear her say. "No I can't make you stay, go, have fun, well meet up in a little bit" she said, somehow elated, and gave me one last hug. I mumbled a thanks, and with pichu at my side I set off into the world, and I was about to find out that the world is not as nice as it is portrayed to be on TV.


	4. I am surrounded by morons

Hi people who still read my story! I have decided that you are not all crazy, just me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had two major problems, one is something I would rather not discuss, while the other was writers block. I hate writers block soooo much. Anyway, this chapter will be far longer than any others I have written in so far. This chapter will compose my story through cherrygrove .I hope you enjoy, but I suck real bad at battle scenes, and will probably not do very many, training will be weird, and my Pokémon, the first three at least, will be powerful, and won't evolve for a looooooooong time. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS, on anything, even if you tell me what sucks about this story.

Blah blah: important

'Thoughts_**'**_

_Dream sequence/flashback_

**Pokémon speech** (only I can understand or so I think until later specified)

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Pokémon, or anything else I might use in the story.

It's official, I am surrounded by morons

As I walked the paths of beautiful route 29, I start to feel something I haven't felt in a long time, peace. Between the serenity of the trees and the gentle breeze that is constantly flowing it is no wonder I feel peaceful. I hear Pichu's light snoring on my head and wonder if I should wake him up. As I feel myself smile at his carefree nature, I close my eyes and try to remember the last time I felt this content. It was about a year ago, if I remember correctly, when my family was together again for the first time since Christmas.

Now the only reason I say this is peaceful is because, for the first time in six months, my favorite person in the world, with the exception of my Pokémon and mom, came home. My sister. My sister can cheer me up even on the worst days. She is also one of the few people who share my passion for Pokémon. She is also my favorite sibling, as I often fight with both my older and younger brother, and my dad is busy so I haven't seen him in a while.

My sister is awesome, wholeheartedly awesome. She has medium length brown hair and brown eyes, medium length for her is flowing down to her shoulders, she is, like me, kinda skinny, and is often quiet and reserved, unless you challenge someone she cares about. Her Pokémon, whom I took care of when she wasn't using some of them, are as followed: Bellossom, her starter, nidoqueen, venomoth, hitmontop, tauros, corsola, kingdra, pidgeot, delibird, ursaring, dodrio, rapidash, and dragonite.

My sister, of who is older than me by about 7 years, was, when I last heard from her, in someplace called littleroot town, as she has already beaten both the kanto and johto gym leaders, but refuses to take place in any tournaments. I have no idea where my dad and brothers are, as my dad said it would do my little brother some good to be around him and my older brother. They offered to take me with them, but I refused on the account that, I wouldn't get along with my brothers, I wanted to stay with mom for a bit, and I only had to wait two months to get my fist Pokémon, which at the time I had no idea would be Pichu.

At this time I probably should have had my eyes open while I was walking, but hey, I thought that I was alone on the root, I knew the path by heart, and Pichu would tell me if anything was wrong. That would have been the case, had Pichu been awake, and had I been alone. Normally I would have noticed I was being followed, as I have good hearing and an accurate sense of smell, but no, I had to start thinking about my sister. Oh well, at least I learned that A: I should never start to think unless Pichu is awake, and B: not to walk towards the hives of a few beedrill.

Now, most people perceive Beedrill to be aggressive Pokémon that have a temper. Oh no, that is most certainly not the case, they are just extremely territorial. And apparently I was in the dead center of their territory, surrounded by beedrill and kakuna. 'Oh fuck, I'm dead_**' **_I thought, gulping hard and starting to back away slowly. Three words describe what happens when I don't watch where I am going. Bad. Fucking. Idea.

As it happens, the combs that beedrill make their hives out of is extremely soft. Now I have the worst luck, and was screwed already, but if I thought the beedrill were pissed that I was on their territory, then only two words describe how they looked now: fucking pissed! Now while the normal, calm person would have stood still, using the logic that beedrills sight is based on movement thing would have done just that. But I was really, really scared, so I did the only thing any scared, hyperactive kid would do: I ran like hell.

As it turned out, I'm not as fast as I thought I was, and the beedrill caught up to me. As I fell to the ground in pain from the stingers, I picked Pichu off my head, and held him close to my chest, in a feeble ball; at least I could protect him from pain. 'this is all my fault_**'**_ I thought in sorrow. However then the worst thing that could have happened to me happened. My grip on Pichu was broken and he went tumbling down the grass.

As I silently let out a prayer that they would ignore Pichu, I felt the stingers drive into my chest. I felt every bit of the poison from the stingers start to flow through my vains. The pain was excruciating. But nothing, and I mean nothing, hurt as much as when they finally realized that Pichu was there. As They started towards him, I started to yell at him to run, but he just stood there frozen in time. Then it happened, they drove the stingers into his small, yellow furred body. Time, apparently caught up to him, and he started to screech in pain.

At that moment, something inside of me snapped: this was my fault, so why was he getting punished. I howled something, and at the moment I am not sure what was going through me, but all the beedrill fell to the ground in pain, and their shadows were twisted in some weird way. I felt strength return to my limbs, as if I was being healed in some way.

They lay there, in pain as I look myself and Pichu over and gasp! Both our bodies were covered in some kind of dull silver light, brighter than grey, but not white either. As the light disappeared I picked Pichu up and ran, as fast as I could, to cherrygrove town.

I had absolutely no way of knowing it, but at the moment the "snap" occurred in me, in a completely different dimension, a girl, who could be no older than I am now, was sitting in a group of some sort, of about twelve kids. The girl was listening to some sort of report, when she felt a feeling of immense energy flow through her. It seemed to be familiar to her, and yet different. Her eyes widened as she realized what the mysterious strength felt like: the crest of light.

Now apparently, the others noticed something about her was… strange. Whether it was what she felt, or the fact that she was glowing white and pink, either would have been odd. A boy that looked to be a few years older than her decided to break the silence and ask the million dollar question.

"Are you ok Kari," he asked hesitantly, as if afraid of upsetting her.

"I….I don't know Tai, but we need to get answers," Kari said as she got up, and then noticed that there was something around her neck.

Turning away from the others present she pulled up what was on her neck and ….. gasped, then fainted as she saw what it was.

"KARI" Tai yelled frantically as he ran towards her and, when he saw what she had, he nearly fainted too. It was the crest of light.

Slowly, but before I got to cherrygrove, thankfully, the silver glow that had surrounded my body as well as Pichu's disappeared, but Pichu wouldn't stop staring at me with this weird shine in his eyes, and I heard him muttering something about a "chosen one". But I let him continue muttering about whatever he was talking about.

When I finally got into cherrygrove, the first thing I did was head to the pokemart. Or at least I tried to, but, as I feared, Lyra had caught up to me, and did what I feared even more. She told people how I met and saved Pichu. A little bit of advice if you ever visit cherrygrove, avoid all girls. I'm serious they are crazy, and very shallow. When anyone even remotely famous is around, even if they only have one badge, they get swarmed by these girls.

I did the only thing any sane fourteen year-old should do in this situation, I ran into the safest place I could think of: the Pokémon center, as nurse joy is nice, and will hopefully hide me. Fortunately for me, the girls were slow and I was right, the nurse allowed me to hide, and now I have a room in the Pokémon center for the night. The room h ad three beds for some reason, and only one bathroom. 'Oh joy' I thought annoyed, 'only one bathroom.'

Having nothing else to do, as I had no hope of getting to the pokemart today with those "girls" prowling around, I ate dinner in the cafeteria of the Pokémon center. It was nothing special; in fact it was the kind of stuff you find in the school cafeteria on meat loaf surprise day. Some chunky grey stuff, gravy, and milk. Being that I don't believe Pokémon should have to eat any differently than we humans do, Pichu got to eat the same stuff. Being that it tasted as good as it looked, Pichu said some particularly nasty things that he would do to the kitchen later tonight. I told him it was okay so long as he didn't get caught, as there were several other electric Pokémon here, so long as no one saw him, he would get off easy, I wouldn't punish him for something I would do myself.

On that happy note, I decided to check if I had any mail, email or regular. As it turns out I had no email, but I did get something from my mom: my Pokenav. In case you didn't already know a pokenav serves as a cell phone, map, and other things, but I only had the ability to use it as an mp3, cell phone, and map. Also I learned that I should never say no to Prof. Oak, because I also received a black and silver pokedex, with metallic light blue grips. I figured I might as well get a shower and go to sleep. One slight problem with that: there were now two other people in my room, and at the moment, I was extremely annoyed with one of them.

Apparently nurse joy, though nice, is either extremely perverted, or extremely naïve, because she paired me with the two most hyper, overactive, overrated people I could ever be paired with: Lyra and Dawn Berlitz. I didn't even get my choice of bed, not that it mattered to me, but I was stuck on the bed that lay farthest from the bathroom, had no dresser, and was right next to the window. Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

Now, not only was I almost half a day behind the schedule I wanted to get to goldenrod on time, but I also wouldn't get any sleep tonight as the girls insisted that the light be kept on because there was a guy in the same room with them. Big fucking deal, as I had shown no interest in either of them. Mind you, they were both pretty, but I would never, repeat never date a coordinator. I hoped I would not have any nightmares tonight, as I am already enough of a freak, and I don't want either of those two to be awake when I leave tomorrow.

I quickly told them I was getting a shower, and then got a clean pair of boxers and my sweatpants out of my pack, and went into the bathroom, locked it, and turned on the hot water. Five minutes later I got out, and left the bathroom, drying my body as best I could before I went to bed. Apparently the girls expected me to take longer, because when I came into the room, they stopped talking and just stared at me, their mouths slightly agape.

"What" I asked with a frown, walking towards my bed where Pichu was pretending to sleep.

Lyra broke the silence that followed ten minutes later, "um do you workout?" she asked with a blush.

It was at that moment that I realized why they were staring at me and I looked down to see my ab muscles were forming, and that I was tense from the events of today. I also saw a reminder of my incident with the amphoros, a scar in the shape of its' tail. I realized they were still looking at me, and I blushed, but said "Not really, end of discussion, I'm going to bed, so goodnight."

Normally that would've ended the conversation, but Dawn decided to put her two cents in, "where did you get the scar?" she asked, but then remembered her manners and muttered an "I'm sorry"

"I was on the wrong end of an amphoroses iron tail." I said with a sigh, "now I am not answering any more questions, and I am going to bed."

I then laid down in my bed, and turned to face the window, so I would not be facing either of the two girls. Now that the events of the day were coming to a close, I had time to think about my nightmares. Big mistake. The second my thoughts turned to there, I could feel what little sense of peace that was in me vanish.

The dream I had after I rescued Pichu was the first time I had been able to move in the dream. The only other one I'd had like that, I was in complete agony, and was about to die, when I woke up. I hoped I wouldn't have a dream like this again. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Pichu heading downstairs, and I chuckled silently. I didn't know what he was gonna do, but I was sure it would be funny in the morning. I muttered a goodnight to him, put headphones in my pokenav, so that when the alarm went off, I would be the only one awake, checked the time, 10:30 pm, and let sleeps embrace take me.

"_Where am I?" I thought aloud. Then it hit me, I was in the same cold, dark cavern I have been in the past few nights. This time, however, I was completely alone, no Pichu, no voices, no monsters. I felt all my fears, even the ones I only could realize subconsciously return to me in full force. Part of me realized that I could move freely. The other part of me was scared, but curious. I started to move, curiosity getting the better of me, and then everything abruptly changed._

_I was now in a cavern filled with glowing crystals. It was beautiful; the colors seemed to meld together in every possible way. Then I saw a huge crystal in the center of the cavern, it was amazing. It seemed to be every color, and some words in some weird language were carved into the center of it. _

_After realizing that I had neglected to notice my surroundings, I looked around. To my left there were four weird creatures: a dragon, a phoenix, what appeared to be a tiger, and a two headed tortoise. To my right were the three lake Pokémon of sinnoh, shaymin, and celebi. Directly in back of me, there was a wall that had some weird inscriptions in it, only this time it had pictures of something. _

_I peered closer to get a better view of the symbols on the wall. As I turned back to the big, central crystal, I heard shouts, and they sounded vaguely familiar. I started to hear an annoying ringing noise in my ears. I then realized it was my alarm, and the images started fading._

'Damn' I thought, 'first dream that I don't have nightmare and I have to wake up before it's over'. I then proceeded to look at the time. 4:00 am. Good my alarm worked. I turned to see if the two girls had woken up yet. When I turned I found them asleep in a really awkward position. Dawn was lying on top Lyra. 'Oh this is awesome' I thought deviously 'this will be good for blackmail.' So I took out the digital camera my mom had given me in case I wanted to take a picture of something memorable on my journey, well this was memorable.

With a chuckle, I looked over to see Pichu asleep on my pillow. With a sigh I decided to get dressed. Same old black shirt and blue jeans on me, I woke Pichu up. He started to chastise me about waking him up, but I cut him off and told him that he couldn't use my head as his ride if he didn't be quiet, after all the girls didn't need me to wake them up. He looked deep in thought for a minute, then decided he wanted his "ride".

'I wonder if I should tell him about my dream' I thought while walking to the main desk to sign out, 'nah, he will probably just stare at me like he did yesterday.' "Nurse Joy," I stated with a frown, and she jumped, "you ok?"

"Oh, you just scared me, not many people are up this early," she said with a smile, then frowned and asked "what are you doing up this early anyway?"

"Just signing out, getting supplies, and going to Violet city," I said, stifling the urge to yawn, I added, "now what are you doing up right now?"

"Well," she said frowning again "a pokemon seems to have attacked the oven, and now it won't work anymore." Hearing this, I had to bite my tongue to stop laughter from coming out, but on the inside, I was laughing as hard as I could.

"I see, well bye." I said, not even waiting for her reply as I left and the second I was outside I laughed, and Pichu was smiling. "Now, I won't tell anyone what happened if you don't, kay buddy?" I asked, smiling. Pichu nodded.

After we made our agreement, I walked into the pokemart, intent on getting my supplies, some quick breakfast for myself, Pichu, and the other two pokemon I have, and leaving town, just as the sun was rising. Well my plan worked, amazingly, and I was out of town before the sun even rose. Checking my watch, I smiled and did a little dance on the inside, it was only 4:45, with any luck, the girls won't even wake up till 7:00.

Once I was about a mile away from town, it was now 5:00, I called out my two other pokemon. I was surprised by what I saw, an Eevee and a Chikorita. They both looked around, expecting to battle I think, and then turned and looked at me quizzically. I smiled and handed them both a few candy bars, and said "It may not be the best breakfast, but it is breakfast none the less so eat up." I then proceeded to split the remaining few candy bars between myself and Pichu.

After finishing up, I noticed that something was watching me. I turned around quickly and saw a caterpie staring at me with wide eyes. I then proceeded to ask what was wrong. To my surprise, I could understand it, which is weird because, up till now, I've only been able to understand Pokémon that were my friends.

"Please human, please help me. My mother is dead and I am hungry and scared and alone and….and…. wahh." The caterpie, which turned out to be a girl judging from her voice pleaded to me. Once again my compassion for Pokémon is getting the better of me and I pull out another few candy bars from my bag and give it to her while trying to comfort her.

About 30 minutes later she stopped crying and started talking to me, telling me her story. Apparently she has been alone for quite some time, a few months I would guess and she hasn't been able to train herself to fight or find food for that matter. Her parents, I found out, had been captured by humans and she had been left to fend for herself, finding this out did not help my dislike for my own race, and she has been running from some spinerak for a while now.

As sorry as I felt for her, I needed to know why the spinerak were trying to attack her. Upon asking this, she replied that she didn't know. This left me with a choice :help her or leave her to fend on her own. Well, given my compassion towards anything not human, I asked her if she wanted to join Pichu, my other pokemon, and me on our journey. She didn't speak for a long time. Then she tackled me and started shrieking yes.

I smiled, and turned to look at my other pokemon to judge their reactions to their new teammate. All and all the reaction was calm. Pichu was smiling and talking to caterpie, Eevee, and Chikorita, and kept pointing at me, though I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looked at the time and frowned: 6:45, not good if I wanted to get anything done today.

"Right" I said, rubbing my hands together to keep them warm, "time to get training."

Pichu cocked his head and asked "Training?"

"Yes Pichu, we are training, as we will be taking the gym challenge like my sister has done before me, and even if we weren't, we would still be training, in case of something like the bullies or the beedrill incident happen again." I said, in a stern tone. Pichu laughed nervously, Eevee seemed indifferent, chikorita was talking non-stop, and Caterpie was looking at me with bright eyes.

"Alright heres how it's gonna work, Pichu you will be training with both Eevee and Chikorita, while I see what Caterpie can do, so in about an hour we will be heading off, as I don't like training anymore than you do." I said cheerfully.

Caterpie, like she said, didn't know how to fight at all. She knew how to use the attacks, but she was neither accurate nor powerful, at least in the beginning. About halfway through she was decently fast, and had a great aim, but she was way off in terms of power. By the end of the training session, I was covered in the string shot silk, and Pichu, Eevee, and Chikorita were all tired. The only one of us that was in any sort of good shape was Caterpie, but then I really didn't work her to hard. Looking down at my watch as I returned, and in caterpies case captured, all my pokemon with the exception of Pichu, I realized we had spent an hour and 15 minutes training, but then again the cost was well worth the results.

Or at least they were, until I realized why I had gotten up so early today. I realized this when I saw to very pissed off girls jogging towards me, and I realized that, by training, I had screwed myself. I tried to run, but my legs failed me, and I heard Pichu's laughter as he realized I was dead. Gulping I knew I had to make a stand, because there was no way in hell I was going to be able to outrun them.

"Hi girls" I called weakly while I muttered at Pichu to be quiet. He only laughed louder as the girls were finally here, glaring at me. "Why did you leave?" Lyra asked while trying not to yell at me. 'perfect' I thought while sighing inwardly 'now I get to explain myself to the perfect twins over here'. "First I don't get to eat breakfast and now I have to deal with you, great." Dawn said angrily. I was about to reply when an idea popped into my head. 'awesome' I thought deviously ' I can get Pichu back and save myself from their nag fest'.

"Well, Pichu is the reason you didn't get breakfast, and I will let you travel with me, if you stop nagging me." I said while smiling, Pichu looked horrified as the glares of the girls turned to him, Dawn looked like she was going to chew me out over the nag comment, until I brought up a picture on my phone. Oh how I love blackmail. They both blushed at the thought of having the picture on the internet, and looked pissed that I would use blackmail, but agreed to my proposal.

"Oh and please promise me that you won't talk about clothes and contests every five minutes." I said in an exasperated tone.

Not five minutes later they started talking about clothes, and Pichu was in on the conversation. 'Great' I thought with a groan, 'I am surrounded by morons.'

Me: woot finally I finished this chapter.

Kari: About time too, you've been working on this for like two weeks.

Me: WTF! How did you get in here, you're supposed to be in another dimension and hi.

Kari: *shrugs* you say hello after all that? Better late than never I suppose, and I am here because you introduced me. I am also here to help you.

Me: wait if you're here because I introduced you then …. Oh no.

Kari: what?

Me: I introduced Dawn and Lyra, anyway ill deal with that when the time comes so what are you here to help me with?

Kari: Anything.

Me: Why? I am not connected to you in any way…. Yet.

Kari: you used the-

Me: No! it must not be revealed yet.

Kari:…..O-Kay,

Me: Right well, I am gonna say this before the two psycho coordinators get in here, Review or I might die at their hands.

Kari: I'm just gonna leave now.

Lyra and Dawn: Were here (using creepy monotones)

Me: ahhh back foul temptresses, help or I will die!

Kari: Anyway review, or the author shall not live. Oh and contrary to what he says, he will not be putting this story on hold.

Me: thanks *ducks as a chair as thrown at me* Kari. HEY DO NOT RECK THE FURNITURE!


End file.
